Bleach Random Madness
by SilverARyuu
Summary: A collection of random funny Bleach moments. Arrancar, human, vizard, soul reaper you name it! Enjoy, read and review!   New Chapters WILL BE UP During Spring Break!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fans! These are funny Bleach oneshots. This one is a random Arrancar oneshot. I will update when I get new ideas. If you have a request for an Arrancar oneshot, visit my fanfic forum. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ulquiorra walked around Las Noches, looking for Wonderwice. He was bored and he wanted someone to talk to that wouldn't talk back. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into Grimmjow. Grimmjow just growled. Ulquiorra responded by shoving Grimmjow into the wall. Grimmjow shook it off and walked away.

Wonderwice was nowhere to be found. Ulquiorra returned to the 4th Espada room. He sat down and looked bored as always but he ment it this time. Aizen was the only one that listened to him and he was still a jackass. Everyone else just looked at him and treated him with disgust. Thay only followed his orders because they had to. Tosen just up and disappears randomly and Ichimaru scares even Ulquiorra.

Then Wonderwice walked into Ulquiorra's room. He had that blank expression on his face.

'I wonder if there are any humans this stupid.' Ulquiorra though.

----In the human world----

Isshin sneezed. "Someone important must be talkin' about me!" Isshin exclaimed, looking for his son to attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, fans! Wow, I got a review! Thanks Crystalized Waters! Well, this is a small Ichiruki short. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo sat at his desk, ignoring the mixed cries for help and yells of anger and revenge.

"HEY! Shut the hell up, Rukia! It's your fault you locked the door from the outside!" Ichigo yelled back at her. He could haer her lean up against the wall.

"Ichigo! Please! Let me out!" She cried to him.

"No. I'm actually getting my homework done instead of listening to you ask questions about our world," Ichigo tried to reason with her. Silence. "Rukia?" He had expected her to yell at him. He walked up to the closet. When he opened the door, Rukia was in a pleading position, giving him the puppy eyes. He closed the door and locked it again. 'I love it when I can convince her she locked the door.'

"Ichigo!" She whined. She sounded so pitiful.

Ichigo turned around and opened the closet.

"Bakudo number 1! Sai!" She yelled, leaping out of the closet and kicking him in. She slowly closed the door, a meniacal smile on her face. She heard Ichigo silently swear as she locked the closet...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fans and newcomers alike! This is another Ichiruki short. Enjoy!**

Ichigo walked to the place Rukia had told him to meet him. She had said 'This will be fun for both of us!' Ichigo coughed. He knew she was lying. It was probably a Chappy Palace or something. Ichigo saw Rukia leaning up against a building.

"Hey." He looked at the place she was up against. He cringed. It was a place that had large rabbit ears on the top. He gave her a scared look.

"Oh, this isn't the place!" Rukia shook her head, smiling.

"Then what is it?" Ichigo looked around. Rukia followed where he was looking. "Oh, we're not going in anywhere."

"...What?" Ichigo was dumbfounded. Rukia walked down an alleyway and gestured for him to follow. She had her back against the the brick wall. He sat down next to her. His eyebrow was cocked. She merely smiled.

"What's the matter?" Rukia asked, still grinning.

"Why did you want me here?" Ichigo asked, anger in his voice.

Rukia straightened up. "Okay." She turned to him. "Close your eyes." She told him.

He did as she said, wondering what she was going to do. He felt her small hand on his chin. He jolted up.

"What are you doing?" He heard Rukia's voice farther than the Rukia infront of him was. He heard a punch and a clink of the mod soul falling to the ground.

He was about to open his eyes when the real Rukia said "Don't." She said it so calmly. He felt her hand on his neck as she pulled him in...


End file.
